combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Row
Playable Game Modes: *Hired Guns *Elimination *Elimination Pro *One Man Army *Last Man Standing *Quarantine Regen *Spy Hunt Death Row is the 40th map released in Combat Arms, which was released on 08/12/12. It is the second map playable in Hired Guns mode. Overview Taking place within a prison, Death Row involves the battle to seize the compound and it's five control points. Being a Hired Guns map, the player may use points to obtain NPC mercs to fight for their side. As of the 12th of October, 2012, Second Wind update, this map is now available for more game modes. For Elimination and Elimination Pro, it has been stated that the map has been slightly reworked. Hired Guns The Hired Guns system on Death Row works differently than the one on Blood Money. The most visible difference is that the Hired Guns menu may only be accessed from the spawn, and captured control points. There are also different mercs to hire, namely the classic Scorpion, Raven, and Souza, with their respective custom weapons. In addition to mercs, the players may also spend points (2000 Points) to activate pre-placed turrets. One may also spend points (1000 Points) on replenishing their health and/or ammo. In order to win, one side must either reach a pre-determined amount of points (15000, 20000, or 30000). Each control point held by the player's team will grant 10 points per second. Furthermore if the player's team hold all the control points for 60 seconds it will result in an automatic victory. A further in-depth overview of Death Row can be found here. There is an unfortunate exploit in this map. A player can spawn AI mercs indefinitely at the control points for another player to kill over and over - which grants XP and improves one's kill ratio - just as with killing an actual human player. This makes the Death Row map in Hired Guns mode attractive to players who abuse this exploit as a way of powerleveling. Currently Nexon has not remedied this. This exploit, however, is bannable. Second Naming Event This map's name was decided in a contest, among the following names: *'Death Row' *Lock Down *Life Sentence *Jail Break *Firing Squad Trivia *This is the second map to have its name decided by the Community, the first being Costa Recon. **However, the names that the players chose from were made by Nexon. *After complaints of not earning enough GP/EXP per match, Nexon decided to raise it. *The turrets exclusive to Hired Guns mode are gold coated, to distinguish from human specialist-deployed ones. *This is the first Hired Guns map to have other game modes. * was removed from Combat Arms Global after the Reloaded update. Gallery Death_row_idea.png|first of two images of originally designed layout of Death Row. Death_row_idea_2.png|second of two images of originally designed layout of Death Row. Newmap.jpg Death_row_cafeteria.png Death_row_toilet.png Death_row_prison.png Death_row_prison2.png 524497 10150967174527066 784448818 n.jpg Death_row_wire.png 557207 10150967174602066 1972721145 n.jpg Death_row_auto_turret.png|the auto-turret, exclusive to Hired Guns. Death_row_hp_box.png|the HP Box. Death_row_ammo_box.png|the Ammo Box. Death Row1.JPG Death Row3.JPG Death Row 4.JPG Death Row 6.JPG Death Row 7.JPG Death Row Banner.jpg Category:Maps Category:Contest Winner Category:Confirmed Content Category:Hired Guns Category:Article stubs Category:Quarantined Map Category:Featured Articles Category:2012 Category:Discontinued